losinmadurosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Torneo Grand Prix 2010-04
El Torneo de Winni 2010-04 es el cuarto Torneo de Winni de la Temporada 2010 de Winni. Se disputó en casa de Tom el Viernes 19 de Febrero de 2010. Tom se consagró campeón, a 1 punto de sus más inmediatos perseguidores, Ariel y Dieguito. Tabla de posiciones finales Resultados FECHA 1 - Tom 2-0 Guido / Gusty 1-0 Barby / Dieguito 0-0 Ariel FECHA 2 - Tom 1-0 Ferchu / Ariel 2-1 Gusty / Guido 1-0 Barby FECHA 3 - Ariel 1-1 Ferchu / Dieguito 2-0 Barby / Guido 0-0 Gusty FECHA 4 - Ariel 2-0 Barby / Tom 0-1 Dieguito / Ferchu 3-0 Gusty FECHA 5 - Tom 2-0 Gusty / Dieguito 0-0 Guido / Ferchu 2-0 Barby FECHA 6 - Tom 3-0 Barby / Guido 0-2 Ariel / Dieguito 1-0 Ferchu FECHA 7 Tom 1-1 Ariel / Guido 2-1 Ferchu / Dieguito 0-0 Gusty Posiciones parciales de la Temporada 2010 Uno x Uno Por Ferchu Tom ganó el torneo con lo justo, gracias a resultados de terceros y mucha suerte. 30px Fortunate Son Se suele decir que Tom es un jugador con mucha suerte en los torneos de Winni, aunque también se le reconoce algo de habilidad. Pero en este torneo, Tomi abusó de su buena suerte. Depositó su campaña en manos de la fortuna, sin jugar bien, y se encontró con triunfos agónicos de casualidad ante Ferchu y Guido, un empate en uno ante Ariel, en donde su gol fué producto del más puro azar, por último, cayó sin atenuantes ante un Dieguito que lo tiene de hijo. Sin embargo, minutos antes, Ariel había dejado 2 puntos en su empate con Ferchu, resignando sus chances, y consagrando a Tom, quien pese a perder con El Chucho, sin dudas puede considerarse un hijo afortunado. Ariel pudo ser campeón por la caída de Tom, pero el empate con Ferchu lo sentenció al 2do lugar. 30px Knockin´ on heaven´s door Había hecho casi todo bién Ariel, en un torneo en donde el desorden de fechas hizo que nadie supiera con exactitud cual era su situación real en la tabla. Quizás esto le haya quitado presiones durante el certamen, o bien se las agregó al final. Trás los valiosos empates ante Dieguito y Tom, sumado a las victorias frente a Gusty, Guido y Barbi, Ariel llegaba a su último partido ante Ferchu con chances de campeonar. Chances que, se suponía, eran solo matemáticas, ya que dependía de una derrota o empate de Tom, el lider. Ariel empezó ganándole a Ferchu y cumpliendo la parte que le tocaba, pero... inesperadamente, llegó el empate de Ferchu, y las chances matemáticas se desvanecieron. Sin embargo, la desazon de Ariel no fué tanta hasta un rato después, cuando la derrota de Tom ante Dieguito le mostró una cruel realidad: si Ferchu no lo empataba, Ariel hubiese ganado su primer torneo. Pero el hubiese no existe, y Ariel se quedó golpeando las puertas del cielo. Dieguito quedó temprano sin chances, pero con su levantada al final, y el andar sinuoso de los de arriba, acabó a un punto del primero. 30px Stay (Faraway, so close!) Un torneo curioso para el Chucho. Tres empates en 0 ante Guido, Gusty y Ariel , lo dejaron muchos puntos por detrás de los líderes cuando promediaba la mitad del torneo. Sin nada que perder, y sin chances matemáticas de salir campeón, comenzó a obtener victorias, un trámite ante la debutante Bárbi, triunfo sin atenuantes ante Ferchu, y espectacular lección de Winni al campeón en ciernes Tomás. De esta manera, pese a no contar con chances desde temprano, finalizó a un punto del campeón, parece mentira, pero el Chucho se quedó tan lejos, y tan cerca... Guido liquidó sus partidos rápidos y se fué. Los ocho puntos que consiguió, le alcanzaron para terminar en un aceptable 4to lugar. 30px Figure of eight No se había ido del todo conforme Guido con esos ocho puntos, sin embargo, su figura brilló en los partidos ante Tom (derrota inmerercida) y Ferchu (triunfo épico). Al final del ejercicio, Ferchu no pudo superarlo, y Guido se quedó con el 4to lugar, repitiendo su colocación del torneo anterior. Solo su derrota ante Ariel le impidió llegar a su primer podio. Incapaz de pelear el título, Ferchu definió un pleito de terceros, perjudicando a Ariel y consagrando involuntariamente a Tom. 30px If not for you Arrancó muy mal Ferchu el torneo, porque cuando parecía que debutaba con un merecido empate ante Tomás, éste se encontró con un regalo de la defensa y ganó en los últimos segundos inmerecidamente. El golpe anímico fue tan grande para Fer, que no hubo retorno. Caída tras caída, fueron pasando los partidos ante El Chucho, Guido, hasta que llegó Ariel , y justo ahí Ferchu se acordó de sumar, arruinandole a Ariel lo que a la postre pudo haber sido su primer título. Cerró un torneo para olvidar pronto con una goleada de 3 a 0 ante Gusty, que no alcanzó para sacarle brillo a una campaña muy opaca. A pesar de eso, si no fuera por Ferchu, otra hubiese sido la historia del torneo. "Después del 3er torneo, en el que volví al podio, esperaba mantener el nivel, pero esta vez jugué muy mal. Igualmente, creo que no merecí perder el partido ante Tom, que ya se me está convirtiendo en un karma. Guido me superó bien, aunque casi se lo empato al final, con ese gol anulado por un supuesto offside. El Chucho me ganó casi sin esforzarse, pero no me dió la sensación de que me haya dominado tanto. Él tiene un estlo poco vistoso, pero muy sólido. Otro torneo que se va, y la lucha por el título sigue siendo una cuenta pendiente."' La campaña de Gusty fué pobre por donde se la mire, pero no es el único que tiene cosas para revisar. 30px You are not alone Más allá de su debút triunfal ante la debutante Bárbi, que dicho sea de paso, no le fué tan facil, no hay mucho para destacar en la actuación de Gusty en el torneo. Apenitas, dos empates, ante Guido y El Chucho, que no son resultados despreciables, pero marcan la pauta de que Gusty tiene motivos para ponerse objetivos más altos que un anteúltimo puesto. Tras perder ante Tom y Ariel , Gusty se despidió con un 0-3 ante Ferchu, quien hasta allí había pasado desapercibido y estaba más abajo incluso en la tabla. Para Gus, es tiempo de revisar conceptos y entrenar duro, pero no es el único que debe mejorar, ya que Ferchu fué un desastre, y algunos de los que no participaron hoy, como Darío y Palme, no están mejor que Gusty ni mucho menos. Balance negativo para Gus, pero al menos no está solo en esa situación. Barbi es la primer chica que participa en los torneos. Sus pobres resultados eran esperables y no opacan la emoción que le dió al torneo. 30px Girls just wanna have fun El primer partido de una mujer en la historia de los torneos de Winni, fué el de Barbi ante Gusty, y no careció de vértigo y emoción. Gusty se llevó la victoria de manera ajustada. Luego, para Barbi vinieron partidos de aprendizaje en los que no obtuvo puntos, pero si una valiosa experiencia. Además, su 7mo puesto final le dió 2 puntos para la Temporada, en la que supera a Palme, nada menos. Quedó demostrado que el Winni no es solo cosa de hombres, y que las chicas también quieren divertirse. Categoría:Torneos de Winni